


Our Voice

by Yulicia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: I speak,and the words are mine, yours, ours.I think,and the thoughts are mine, yours, ours.I am,and the truth is mine, yours, ours.
Relationships: Fray Myste/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Our Voice

A body;  
simply seen.  
A sword;  
simply borrowed.   
A heart;  
simply yours. 

I speak,  
and the words are mine, yours, ours.  
I think,  
and the thoughts are mine, yours, ours.   
I am,  
and the truth is mine, yours, ours. 

There is blood on my hands;  
there is blood on both of our hands.  
There is mud upon our shoes,  
failures etched into soaking spoil.   
There is sweat upon our brow,  
it gets in your eyes and oh, how it stings. 

It has been so long I no longer know   
if we are lovers, or only mirrors.  
It has been so long I no longer know  
if the ache is mine, or if the ache is ours  
It has been so long I no longer know  
if the love is yours, or if the love is mine. 

The winds are a chill against our skin,  
our burdens a weight beneath our chin.  
A plea carries upon icy wind,  
a whisper broken on frozen fractals.   
I can feel the need in your heart,  
the duty in your chest; the light that binds you.

We are needed,   
we are always needed.  
You hear them, you must:  
you always do.   
They’re calling to us,  
shall we answer?


End file.
